


I Will Always Come Back To You

by litakelly



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chair Sex, Character Study, Coda, Cowgirl Position, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I mostly just need to resolve their fight before I can get on with my life, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, WynDoc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litakelly/pseuds/litakelly
Summary: Episode Coda to the mid season finale 4x06 ‘Holy War: Part 2’In which Wynonna goes after Doc and they confront their problems and find a way to move forward.It is finally complete! Please enjoy and let me know what you think, I do so appreciate the comments and feedback, thanks!
Relationships: WynDoc, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

“Doc!” Wynonna let the front door slam behind her as she rushed out into the cold.

“Doc... Doc, Doc!”

“What?!” Doc turned on his heel, anger and pain written on his face behind tear ringed eyes. He stood halfway down the drive looking ready to punch the next thing he came in contact with. Wynonna rushed down the drive huffing out clouds of breath in the frozen air.

“Can’t we just stop running from this?” She threw her arms out in exasperation. “I know, you’re pissed that I didn’t take your ‘path to peace’ or whatever but I needed to end it. For all of us.”

“Do not pretend it was for any reason _other_ than _revenge_. Holt was ready to lay down his arms despite his own pain and loss—“

“—of the woman who tried to buy our daughter?!” Wynonna rolled her eyes as she shouted at him, willing him to understand. 

Doc huffed in annoyance, “Margo Clanton made her own choices, insidious as they may have been, but we do not know that they extended to her kin.”

“Well, I wasn’t taking any chances.” Wynonna shrugged and looked off into the distance.

“Wynonna, what you did today crossed a line that can never be uncrossed—“

“You mean like what you did?” Wynonna’s eyes were cold.

“I beg your pardon?” Doc’s words were polite but his tone was steel. 

“What you did can never be undone, but you did it to keep Alice safe. And now...? So have I...” Wynonna’s voice trailed off at the end. Her brow furrowed as she wrapped her arms around herself tight. When she looked back at Doc her eyes were burning with unshed tears. 

“You think I  _wanted_ to do that today? That it doesn’t  bother me?”

“You _certainly_ made it look _easy_ ,” Doc’s words still burned with anger, though the heat had dissipated significantly. 

“Do you remember what you said to me in the woods after I put down Levi? You told me you would stake ‘every revenant in the world and most of the humans too’ if that’s what it took to kill Clootie. What about Alice? Back then you’d stop at nothing for revenge but now you’re too good to do whatever it takes to protect your daughter ?”

Doc looked as though she’d shot him. From anger, pain or shock she couldn’t tell but her money was on some combination of the three. 

“And what about _you_? Huh?” Doc’s eyes looked haunted and far away, “I thought you needed a ‘code’, something to ‘live by’.”

For a moment they simply stared at each other. 

“I guess we’re not the people we thought we were,” she whispered forlorn. 

Doc set his jaw then released it, “but we are still the same, Wynonna, you and I.”

They continued to stare at one another, searching each other’s eyes for some kind of answer.

“C’mon,” she murmured and nodded towards the barn. “I think we both could use a drink and I’m not ready to face the happy couple just yet.”

Doc watched Wynonna trudge through the snow toward the barn. Part of him wanted to run, to leave the homestead, find somewhere to brood and drink himself into a blackout. But after everything they’d been through it just didn’t seem fair to leave her alone with so much pain in her heart. He heaved a heavy sigh and began to follow her out to the barn.


	2. Chapter 2

Wynonna pushed the barn door open and used her phone to search for a bottle with any reasonable amount of alcohol left in it. Doc sidled past the door and flicked the light on in the barn, immediately illuminating a nearly full bottle of whisky next to some tools on the workbench. 

“Ah!” Wynonna scurried over to grab it and decided that that had definitely been the next place she would have looked had Doc not intervened. 

She also grabbed a tin camping mug she found on the tool bench, and after giving it a cursory once over poured a hearty dram into it. She offered it to Doc who simply took the bottle from her other hand and made himself comfortable in a nearby chair.  


Wynonna furrowed her brow in annoyance before shrugging and taking a large swig from the cup. She leveled a petulant glare at her bottle thief which went completely unnoticed by Doc who was now lighting up another cigarillo from his coat pocket. He took a long pull off the bottle before setting it on the crate which sat between him and the foot of the bed. He smoked casually allowing the nicotine and alcohol to mingle and cool his temper. 

Wynonna didn’t want to be the one to break the silence, but she remembered that it had been her idea to come in here and drink. She supposed they could just drink in silence, but it felt heavy, laden with words unsaid and feelings very much unresolved. 

“Doc, I...” she trailed off, tired and unsure what she could possibly say at this point. 

“I don’t know how to do this! I don’t know how to be a leader, how to make the tough calls. All I know is that I have to protect my family, to look after my baby sister, and her girlfrien—fiancée!” Wynonna threw out her arm in mild disbelief, “And Jeremy, and Rachel, and everybody else in this miserable town, and I can’t do it alone—“

“Wynonna you are never alone—“

“—I can’t do it... without  _you,_ Doc,” she struggled to make him understand. “Even when you don’t agree with me, I can’t have you give up on me, not now. I need you to believe in me, because I honestly don’t believe in myself most of the time.”  
  
Doc stared at the hay on the floor, he dropped the cigarillo and crushed it under his boot. He looked up at her, his brow knit in worry.  


“Wynonna, I have always believed in you... but what happened today, it rattled me somethin’ awful, put a fear in my heart. A fear for you, and what you might become if you lose yourself.”

Wynonna ducked her head feeling lost, she chugged the rest of the whisky and emptying the cup.

“But I will never give up on you, love.” His eyes were soft now, imploring her to take his words for the promise that they were. “I could never loose you from my heart. It is yours, such as it is... and I will always come back to you.”

Wynonna tossed the cup aside and closed the distance between them to climb into his lap, her knees on either side of his legs. She cupped his jaw and he met her in a bruising kiss filled with promise and words unsaid. She felt tears prick at her eyes but fought to not indulge them. The idea of pushing him away scared her; they had fights, pushed and pulled each other, but this had been the first time she’d actually feared she might have really lost him.

There weren’t many rules Doc played by, but even after all this time, the code of the old west gunslinger still held fast. It had shook him to feel his old beliefs tested, especially after seeing Wyatt on that old reel. To hear the man he’d trusted with his life, the one person he thought had really understood him, to speak so callously about him. To think so little of him, it rankled at his heart that Wyatt might have remembered him that way and it made him question if he really was any better. It had been gnawing at his heart, and when he had the chance to seek peace, to atone for the lawlessness and brutality of his past it had felt like a redemption of his character.

But when Wynonna had shot Holt, it felt like everything had been undone. Like the sheet had been pulled away to reveal a part of him he could never escape, a part that now reflected itself in Wynonna. It broke him to see it. He feared it was his fault, that he’d somehow encouraged the darker side of her nature. That it might be too late to pull her back from a decision she could never unmake.

_No_. It wasn’t too late. He saw it in her eyes when she pleaded for him not to give up on her, it had been her fierce need to protect her family, to protect their daughter. He felt her pain in that kiss. In the soft and urgent press of her lips which begged him to understand that she was still the same person. The woman that he  _loved_. 


	3. Chapter 3

Doc’s free hand came up around her waist to hold her close and Wynonna felt them tilt slightly as he leaned ever so slightly to set the bottle in his other hand on the ground. Once freed of the drink, Doc brought both hands up to gently hold her shoulders and pulled back to pant against her lips.

“Wynonna...” Doc tried but failed as she began kissing his neck.

“ _Wynonna,”_ he tried again.

Wynonna hummed in approval, she always loved to hear him say her name, especially out of breath like that.

“Wynonna  _please_ ,” Doc struggled to stay focused on his words as his breathing became more labored and he cupped her cheek to look at her, “a moment love.”

Wynonna pouted and huffed, eyes bleary with tears unshed.

“Love, are we rushing things?”

Wynonna scoffed to hide her vulnerability, “What? You wanna wait till the third date? You already got me knocked up, I think the proper order of doing things is pretty much shot.”

Doc pursed his lips looking unconvinced but sighed as he swiped the moisture from her eye.

“Wynonna I am merely worried that in the morning when tempers have cooled we will be back where we started.”

“You mean you might go back to hating me for shooting Holt?”

Doc let out in an exasperated breath.  


“Exaggeration aside, I do still feel some confliction about it. But as I have said, it has no bearing upon my affections for you. I just want to know—I need to know, that we are moving in the right direction. Towards building something rather than tearing one down,” he sighed in weariness, “I’m tired of feeling broken inside.”

Wynonna brushed a stray hair back from his forehead and studied his face with concern.

“John Henry, you’re one of the few things I’m sure of these days... you are a better man than the one who climbed out of that well. I might be a mess, and I’ll never be normal. But I know I’m headed towards some kind of right, and I need you with me to do it.”

Wynonna’s words seemed to soothe Doc who cupped her cheek tenderly.

“I am always with you, love,” he whispered.

Wynonna gave a small smile and leaned down to kiss him slowly. Doc melted into the kiss, her lips chasing away the last of his worries. She kissed along his jaw down toward his ear, breathing becoming shallower.

“ _Doc_ ,” she sighed, “Doc _please_ , I  need you.”

Wynonna felt Doc’s chest rumble a deep groan as he pulled her back into a fierce kiss. She rolled her hips against him and loved the way he seemed to grow wilder by the minute. That feeling of Wynonna actually  needing him lit a spark in Doc which spread like wildfire.

Wynonna quickly pushed his coat off his shoulders and began unbuttoning his shirt as he shrugged his leather jacket the rest of the way off. Doc slid his hands up under the back of her shirt and relished the warm of her body. Wynonna hurriedly tugged her own jacket off and pulled off her top to throw aside with it. Doc lifted Wynonna to stand and began undoing his jeans. She followed suit kicking off her shoes and shimmying out of her pants.

“Bed?” Doc suggested.

Wynonna shook her head, “no, need you _now_ ,” as she tugged down his pants. She pushed him back into the chair earning a surprised huff from the cowboy. She knelt in front of him and lowered her mouth over his rapidly hardening cock.

“Wynonna,” he groaned weakly in surprise and pleasure, “ _mercy_ woman,  you are _wicked_.”

Wynonna smirked internally and began sucking in earnest, throwing in a few tricks she’d learned abroad to really undo him. Doc moaned pathetically as she reduced him to a panting mess. Finally she pulled off giving it a final lick for good measure and stood up to remove the last of her remaining clothes. 

Doc looked utterly wrecked and watched in awe as she slipped off her lace trimmed underwear and climbed back on top of him. Positioning him at the entrance Wynonna settled herself in his lap resting her hands on his shoulders. Doc placed his hands on her hips and stared at her reverently. She began riding him slowly, rolling her hips with ease.

“Love,” he murmured.

“C’mon Doc,” she panted softly, “ _let’s break this chair._ ”


	4. Chapter 4

Doc smirked and gripped her hips as he began rocking his hips up to meet her. He was careful not to be too rough without having stretched her first, but after circling his thumb over her clit for a few minutes she was slick and mewling. Soon her pelvis was crushing his hand so she pushed it back to her hip to give herself room to grind against him.

Doc took the hint and focused his attention on brushing that perfect spot inside her. He pivoted his hips on every downstroke until she cried out breathlessly above him.

“Yes, oh  _fuck_ , Henry, _yes!_ ”

She anchored her arm over his shoulder and rode him wantonly, not caring if the entire barn were to suddenly burn down around them. Doc clutched at her and marveled at the incredible woman above him.

Wynonna was unlike any woman he’d ever known, she could make him furious in one instant and burning with the need the next. He’d never wanted someone so desperately yet never tired of them, and watching Wynonna ride him like a stallion she aimed to break, he knew he never would.

Wynonna’s feet were hooked under his knees and Doc was mesmerized by the rhythmic sway of her body undulating above him. He mouthed hotly at her breasts, his mustache brushing against sensitive skin and licking the sweat from her flushed chest.

Wynonna hung onto Doc for dear life, back arched with pleasure and body trembling. Sex with Doc was always incredible, but never more so than when they were getting over a fight. He was relentless in his pursuit of pleasing his partner, even with her on top and in control, his body still seemed to remember how to move just right to make her scream.

Just when she would start to gain some momentum Doc would buck up suddenly and angle his cock to drive home. Each time, he would hold her hips steady, hitting that perfect spot with unfaltering accuracy and bringing her to the edge.

Wynonna felt a buzzing kind of warmth spread through her as the stimulation mounted. She moaned and clawed at his shoulders, her mind a haze and skin slick with sweat. Then, just as her orgasm peaked Doc ran a sharp tooth over her nipple and she cried out in ecstasy. She squeezed him tight and scratched at his skin as her body shook with pleasure. Every nerve ending was alight and it felt like it might go on forever.

She rode the last current of endorphins flooding her system and brushed a sweaty lock from Doc’s face to watch him join her. He looked pained as he fought to hold off and continue giving her everything he had.

Doc refused to let go and find his own release until she had taken every bit of pleasure she could from him. Wynonna kissed him slowly as she came down from the high. She rolled her hips, pouring love, gratitude and adoration into every press of their lips. When she broke the kiss Doc was panting erratically beneath her and looked completely wrecked.

“Wynonna,” he begged.

“Oh Doc, _God_ that was  incredible... come on, I wanna feel you let go, let it _all_ go Henry.”

Doc groaned helplessly as her words shook him. He felt dizzy and his blood was boiling as he bucked wildly into the goddess above him.

“Oh _love_ , you are my everything...” he trailed open mouthed kisses over her skin as he concentrated his efforts chasing his own high.

Doc built a steadier rhythm and panted heavy breaths, clutching tight enough to bruise. He bucked faster and his arms wrapped around her. Suddenly Doc let out a broken cry and buried his face in her neck, letting go as the incredible pleasure wracked his body in release.

Doc held Wynonna as he shook with the final aftershocks, then heard a creak from beneath them as a chair leg buckled under. They both groaned as they tumbled to the floor in a tangled heap.

“ _Shit_ , we really did the break the chair,” Wynonna panted breathlessly.

“Well,” Doc struggled to catch his breath, “I suppose there is something to be said for taking care with ones wishes.”

Wynonna chuckled, “you know that’s not even remotely close to how the saying goes,” she teased, unable to hide the grin on her face.

Doc huffed a laugh and carefully slid them off the chair and onto the strewn about clothing on the floor.

“Forgive me love, all the blood in my system has abandoned my brain completely,” he heaved a breath in mock resignation, “I fear mental cognition is not in my favor for the moment.”

Warmth and affection spread through Wynonna and she knew she was grinning like an idiot but couldn’t seem to care. Nobody else could make her feel this alive and this free.

“Come on Henry, let’s get your tired old bones into bed then,” she untangled herself and helped Doc up off the floor.

Doc produced a hand towel from somewhere which they used to wipe off and climbed into the bed. Wynonna wanted to bask in the afterglow a little longer, but felt her eyes grow heavy. Despite herself, Wynonna drifted off almost immediately, secure in the warm comfort of Doc’s embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Wynonna stirred to find herself tucked against Doc’s side. She opened her eyes blearily against the light streaming through the barn slats and watched the gentle rise and fall of Doc’s chest. He was propped up a bit against the pillows wearing a pair of old spectacles and rather enveloped in a book which was balanced on his ribs. Wynonna wrapped an arm around Doc’s waist and nestled closer, savoring his warm and comforting presence. 

He glanced down at her and smiled fondly, his eyes crinkled with affection as he set the book aside and removed his glasses. 

“Good morning darlin’” he murmured as he put his arm around her and kissed her temple gently. Wynonna breathed in his wonderful familiar smell and hummed with contentment. 

“I’m so glad we gave this another shot... I was starting to think... I was afraid you might have finally given up on us.” 

Doc heaved a weary sigh and rubbed his thumb idly over her shoulder. 

“Wynonna, there have been times I feared you would not want this again...” he paused hesitantly, “would not want  _me_ again. Through it all though, I never gave up on us... I never gave up on  you.” 

Wynonna moved to sit up and look at him, noting the conviction in his eyes. 

“I meant what I said, I would never and could never. Not on you, not on us, and never, ever on Alice.” 

Wynonna felt her heart clench and looked back at where her hand lay on his abdomen, her hand flexing ever so slightly at the mention of their daughter. 

Doc looked wistful, “I may have... wandered, but I will always come back to you.”  


He placed his hand gently over hers.

“Darlin’... I am yours... I will _always_ be yours. I am not an easy man to keep around, but I will always make my way back to you, whether you want me or not.”

He shook his head gently, sitting all the way up, “But if you did, that would be enough. I would not wander, not if you kept me.”

He took her hand in his then, “My heart has always been in your hands,” he looked at her then, eyes pleading, “even when my body was elsewhere,” he brought her hand up to hold against his chest, “my heart could never leave you.”

Wynonna wanted to believe him, but she was so tired of half promises. Tired of getting her hopes up, tired of being let down. Tired of coming to depend on someone and the heartbreak when they disappeared from her life. It had left her weary and mistrustful, taking comfort where she could and fighting not to read too much into pretty words.

She drew her hand back and stared at it as though it might tell her what to do. Doc looked so vulnerable then, afraid he could never reach her, tired of trying to alude to his feelings without ever actually having to commit to anything. 

“Wynonna I...” he looked at his empty hand and closed it as he cleared his throat. “I  _do_ love you...” Doc hesitated,  _in for a penny, in for a pound,_ he thought before steeling himself, “in point of fact... I think I may  very much be well and truly  _in_ love with you...”

Wynonna’s eyes widened in surprise as she stared at him. After all this time she had begun to think he would never say those words. Feel them? Perhaps, but actually  voice them—to her no less? He had seemed incapable up until this point.

“I uh...” Wynonna cleared her throat as well, feeling silly immediately, she closed her eyes and shook her head tightly as she summoned some kind of response.

“I don’t uh, I never thought you would actually, you know, _say it..._ to me, that is.”

“I have tried and failed so many times to tell you, I’m afraid I have somehow neglected to get the words right until this moment.” Doc gave her a tight smile of self deprecation attempting to mask the nervous vulnerability he felt.

Wynonna’s eyes met Doc’s and they were filled with a mixture of amazement and joy, “I guess we never really did master the whole talking thing, huh Doc?”

His eyes crinkled with affection and he smiled warmly beneath his bushy mustache. “I suppose not, love.”

Wynonna fell into his kiss, her lips seemingly pulled by invisible forces, drawn into the warm comfort of his embrace. She buried her hands in the hair at the base of his head and tucked her body into his, relishing in the feeling of his arms enveloping her.

Doc hummed into the kiss as the woman he loved melded so perfectly against his chest. Wynonna sighed with relief at Doc finally letting go of whatever had stopped him telling her all this time.

When they were together like this, he made her feel this perfect combination of safety, respect, and true reverence. Doc saw her for who she was and still he believed in her, never told her to be something she wasn’t. He loved her. More than any man ever had. So  much and so  completely that she’d known it without him ever having to say it. That was why it had meant so much to hear him finally say it. That he loved her and would put his own heart on the line to let her know just how devoted he was to her.

Wynonna pulled back slowly, giving him another small lingering kiss, then breathing heavy against his lips she whispered, _“I love you too, Doc.”_

He pulled back just far enough to study her face, his eyes were hazy and affectionate before they fell closed again to recapture her lips in a passionate kiss. Eventually Doc gripped her shoulders and rested his head gently against hers.

“Wynonna... I have not allowed myself to love someone...  _completely_... since the day I lost my mother.”

Wynonna sat back to look at him and realization dawned on her face, softening with understanding. Doc caressed her hair absentmindedly, brushing it back from her cheek as he looked lost in thought. 

“I loved my mother more than anythin’ in this world, and death stole her from me, I believe a part of me died there with her.”

Wynonna rubbed his cheek gently with her thumb, her heart aching for the man she loved so deeply. 

“I thought I could spare myself that pain ever again if I never allowed myself to love someone so completely...” Doc met her gaze then, eyes filled with conviction. 

“But there was no accountin’ for you, Wynonna Earp. I fell for you before I ever knew what hit me; truth be told,” he smiled at her sheepishly, “it is the only time, that I have  ever been outdrawn.”

Wynonna’s eyes were fond as she grinned cheekily, “They’ll put that on my tombstone... ‘Wynonna Earp: the only person to ever outdraw John Henry Holliday.’”

Doc chuckled and brought her hand to his lips to kiss sweetly. 

“Darlin’, if anyone could, it would be you.”

He kissed her sweetly and allowed himself to be pressed gently back into the pillow. Doc relaxed and drew Wynonna close. His arms encircled her waist and held her against his chest, and as she tucked her head beneath his jaw, he felt whole for the first time in over a hundred and fifty years.


End file.
